


chatter box

by 555xuxi



Series: markhei one shots <3 [5]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, M/M, mark likes to talk a lot, mention of the untamed, minor nct members appearances, sorry i just love that show, word vomit, yukhei is a great listener though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555xuxi/pseuds/555xuxi
Summary: mark:i talk a lot huhyukhei:yes but it’s nicei like hearing your thoughtsor which mark talks and talks, but yukhei likes to listen
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: markhei one shots <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	chatter box

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is based off a tumblr post by mydruggedthoughts
> 
> 2\. this lowkey includes the untamed spoilers it’s only in the text messages though
> 
> 3\. i’m in no way saying mark is annoying. i would actually pay him to talk about his day for hours and hours. i love mark and his words.
> 
> 4\. sorry if this sucks, it’s late and school is super poop rn
> 
> 5\. cw: food is also lowkey mentioned . but barely so don’t worry
> 
> ok enjoy reading tanks ily

mark is a chatty person. he’s been told that all his life. he could talk about any little thing for hours and not get bored. some say it’s a blessing, some say it’s a curse, and lee donghyuck calls it’s a ‘blurse’ (“what does that even mean?” mark asked. his friend scoffed, “blessing? curse? blurse?”). his friends would mention how they don’t mind, how they would find it cute, but mark still felt like he was annoying them. mark has tried to stop himself from talking, but it was just impossible for him. but now it gets worse as he’s in the age of people dating all around him. it’s not like he NEEDED to date someone, it would, just be nice to have a partner. and it would be easier if he just didn’t think out loud.

“whoa dude, you look tired.” mark said, handing an cold water bottle to shotaro.

“yeah, dance was a bit more difficult today.” the younger one smiled as he opened the bottle.

“sometimes you just gotta get your groove on.” jaemin said, shrugging.

“hm, i never seemed to ask, how was photography?” mark asked jaemin.

jaemin shoved some of his salad down his throat as he was reminded of his past class. “oh my gosh, some kid literally broke my polaroid camera. he laughed before apologizing to me.”

“bro that actually sucks. and i really liked that camera! made the photos look cool. so what happened next? did you tell johnny? what did he say?” mark asked.

“i told johnny, and he told him that he either has to buy me a new one or pay me so i can buy it myself. he paid me in the end so i’m planing to get it with jeno after his class is finished.” jaemin said.

“hyung, that’s really mean of him...” shotaro said.

“that really is. but johnny was really nice. maybe also cause he favors you a bit more due to the fact that you guys are kinda the same. one time i broke my mom’s favorite vase while i was facetiming him and he deadass laughed for ten (10) minutes straight. he even told me to record myself getting in trouble. johnny’s not nice at all.” mark said, sighing.

“who’s not nice?” a new voice said.

yuta, lucas, and jeno were standing in front of the table that the other three were sitting at. yuta pinched both jaemin and shotaro’s cheeks as he went to go hug mark from behind. jeno pecked jaemin’s forehead, while lucas sat down next to shotaro.

“both johnny and the kid who broke jaemin’s camera.” mark said.

jeno’s eyebrow rose, “huh? who broke your camera?”

jaemin shook his head, “i don’t wanna talk about it, cause i’m just gonna get angry again.”

lucas shrugged as he turned his attention to mark, “how was class?”

mark froze. mark is a chatter box to anyone and everyone.  _ however _ , mark is  _ not _ a chatter box to his very best friend, wong yukhei. whenever he was near his friend, all his knowledge of words disappear in the matter of two (2) seconds. or in other words, mark lee had a crush on his friend.

“it was fine.” mark said.

“seems like you had the most normal class. shit went down for the rest of us. well, i don’t know for shotaro.” yuta said.

“lots of practice, yuta-senpai.” shotaro smiled.

“ah, mark lee, why don’t you bless us to have a perfectly normal rest of the day~.” yuta complained, making the others laugh.

“uh, what do i do?” mark asked.

“i dono...just, think of us for the rest of the day.” yukhei said, smiling.

think of them for the rest of the day. think of yukhei for the rest of the day. mark could do that.

yukhei  ‼️

LUCAS PLEASE TELL ME UR THERE

omg what’s up

is it about the newest episode of the untamed ?

yes yes yes yes

i’m in so much shock

i can’t believe he killed them

but i could also understand ???

and the way he like murdered them was like

i’m gonna sound weird

SO COOL ?!

like he played with their minds ?!

and it was for revenge ???

wait no he didn’t murder the royal guy

only his girlfriend

bro i hated him so much i forgot his name

BUT WEI WUXIAN LOOKED SO COOL

ah i’m fan girling

...

i talk a lot huh

yes but it’s nice

i like hearing your thoughts

yukhei ...

i’ve never been told that

if i’m honest

i’ll tell you once

and i’ll tell you a MILLION times

whatever is on your mind i’ll listen to it

thanks dude

really appreciate that

“...do i talk a lot?” mark said, looking up at yukhei.

yukhei, eyes never leaving the screen, replied, “yeah, but it’s cute.”

“hm. do you like me talking a lot?” mark asked.

“i’d rather you talk to me 24/7 about the dumbest things than for you to be quiet. i like you for you.” yukhei said, kissing the top of his head.

mark nodded as he cuddled against his boyfriend. he was satisfied with his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> pls i want . my own mark . sometimes . also a yukhei too cause i be talking a lot .
> 
> if u wanna hear me talk uh , go check me out maybe  
> insta: y6khei  
> twt: CYBERJAEMIN  
> we heart it: JA3BEOM99  
> pinterest: KAIC0RE


End file.
